What do I do now?
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: When Brody's mood is off, Pride needs to try and work out why.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This is another in my sex list. I wrote this for the amazing Shin, who has put up with me for several months now. I have learnt a lot from her and now can't wait till season two starts so we can become even more emotional involved in the lives of the characters we write.**

* * *

As he sat as his desk watching her he knew there was something bothering her. She had been distracted all day and she hardly bugged Christopher at all. At the crime scene that morning she had seemed fine and had gone about doing her job, yet as soon as she got back she had retreated and had hardly spoken. Every once in awhile she would sit chewing her bottom lip or the end of her pen, staring off into the distance. He had no idea what was wrong, she was fine when they went to bed the night before. He should have known when he woke up and found the bed empty and her ready eating breakfast that something was off. She was never up first and she never made breakfast unless he wasn't around. They hadn't really had time to talk, and at the rate things were going they wouldn't be able to till they got home. Going back to work he knew when they got home he would have a talk with her and find out, but for now their case needed solving.

Sitting staring off into space she knew this was not helping solve the case but since she got up that morning and the realisation had hit her, she hadn't thought of anything else. She had managed to push it aside when they were at the crime scene but now while the computer ran its checks and they waited on Loretta in autopsy, her mind was back to full throttle overthinking. She had no idea how this could have happened, she was always so careful. This was not getting her anywhere as there was nothing she could do, well not at that moment in time there wasn't. Taking the pen back out her mouth that she hadn't realised she was chewing, she put it on the desk and start to type on her keyboard to see if she could speed up solving the case. The quicker she solved the case the quicker she could resolve the issues she was having one way or the other.

After all four agents had ran checks and collaborate the information they had had four places to visit. The morgue to see Loretta, the house of the dead sailor, the dead sailors parents house and lastly the commanding office of the there dead sailor.

"Christopher, Percy, you take the parents house and then the CO, Brody and I will go see Loretta and then go to the dead sailors house." Pride called out as he stood from his desk and went to get his weapon out the filling cabinet.

There was a flurry of activity as all four agents got their jackets and gear as well as Brody and Percy taking their weapons out there desks. They all headed out the doors leading to where LaSalle and Pride and had parked their cars. Splitting up, LaSalle and Percy got into LaSalle's truck while Pride and Brody got in Pride's truck. As Pride climbed in the driver's seat he glanced to his right and saw Brody doing her seatbelt up. After putting his seatbelt on, he watched as LaSalle put his truck in drive and pulled out through the black gates, turning right before he followed behind and turned left.

Driving to the morgue, the silence in the car was deadly. Brody never spoke and spent the whole ride looking out the side window. They were at work and they had always managed to keep work and pleasure separate. There was only one occasion when the line had been crossed and that was due to the fact he had been hurt. He couldn't stop her barreling into him as he stood at the ambulance being checked over and cleaned up. It was the only time he wrapped his arms around her and held her while at work. She needed to know he was okay and if that was what it took he went with it. Now though was different. He had no idea how to start the conversation in case he was wrong, but then again he would rather have her mad at him for being wrong than not caring at all. As he parked the car up outside the morgue he reached across and stopped her getting out the car by placing a hand on her arm.

"Merri, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself all morning." Letting his thumb skim back and forth over the sleeve of her jacket where his hand rested.

Brody turned to look at Pride when he spoke, hearing the concern in his voice. She looked at him and she could see he was worried, but she had no idea how to tell him what was wrong. Lifting her hand up she placed it on top of his and smiled as best as she could. She knew he would see through it, but it was worth a shot.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Let's get in and see Loretta or she will be wondering where we are." Squeezing his hand and then let go as she made a quick exit out the car.

She was lying and he knew it, yet she was too quick for him and she had evaded the question. Getting out the car he followed her into the morgue and down to see Loretta. He would find a way to catch up with her and get to the bottom of what was wrong, but not right now. Following her through the doors and down to see Loretta he had no choice but to wait till later to speak with her.

As they stood talking to Loretta he saw his sharp as tac Brody come back, asking the right questions and smiling the smile he loved so much. When they had all the information they needed Brody bid Loretta fair well and darted out the door, leaving Pride stood still watching after her. Loretta looked between the door and the stark still Pride.

"Was it my new perfume or did you two have a fallout?" Loretta asked as she saw the look on Prides face.

"Loretta, I have no idea what's going on. She has been like this all day and I can't get her to talk to me." Looking at Loretta as he spoke. "I am at a loss want to do, I tried talking when we first got here, but she fobbed me off and got out the car like a bat outta hell, just like her exit there. Looks like I am going to have to wait till we get home, she's just pushing me away. I better go after her and get back, sooner we're done the better, thanks, Loretta." Giving his friend a brief smile as he turned and headed out the door.

When he arrived back at the car he found Brody leaning back against the hood looking down the street. He didn't say a word but came and sat beside her, sitting right up against her so their legs touched. Taking a chance he slid his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip, gently getting her to lean into him. It worked as he felt her move a little and rested her head on his shoulder. He stayed still, didn't move, didn't speak, just held her close as they looked down the street. He knew they had work to do and a house to look over but for now this was what was needed. She needed this and he was happy to let her take whatever comfort necessary. Turning his head a little to face her he kissed her temple and rested his lips on her head. Feeling her snuggle a little closer, he brought his other hand over and slotted his fingers through hers as he held her hand. Neither spoke as they sat there, watching people go about their daily lives. All that mattered at that moment in time was the person sat beside them.

When Brody finally moved she looked up at Pride and smiled as he watched her. Leaning in she placed a kiss to his lips and moved back again.

"Thank you, I know we don't do this but I just needed grounding. We need to talk later and we will, but now we have work to do." Placing a kiss to his cheek and standing up.

Seeing her stand up he nodded his head and stood up to join her. Things were by no means perfect, but he knew she would talk to him, and she had at least told him in a roundabout way there was something wrong. Getting in the car he drove them over to the dead sailors house and were given access by local NOPD. They did a sweep of the house and took away a laptop and a memory stick which they would give to Patton when they got back. There was no evidence of anything untoward in the house so they left and headed back to pass the laptop and memory stick to Patton and hope that LaSalle and Percy had had more luck.

Again the drive was silent as Brody looked out the window and thought over her options. She knew she would have to tell Pride something as she had said she would. On saying that if her gut was right then she would have to tell him anyway. This was one time she hoped and prayed she was wrong. When they arrived back at the office she was so lost in thought she didn't even realised they had stopped and parked up. It wasn't until she felt a hand in hers that she shook her head out of her daze and looked at Pride.

"We are not getting out this car now till you tell me what the hell has got you so occupied. It has to be major for you to be like this." Turning in his seat to face her.

Taking a few deep breaths, she looked down at their joined hands and back at his face. His face was full of concern and she could see he was serious about not getting out till he knew what was wrong.

"Come on, it can't be that bad, whatever it is..." But he stopped mid-sentence when she spoke.

"I think I'm pregnant." Not daring to look at him when she said it.

If the car was silent before it seemed the universe had stopped spinning when she said them four words. He was rendered speechless and he just sat there slack-jawed looking at her. Finally, she looked up and saw the way he was sat with his mouth practically hanging open and the look of total shock on his face. It took his brain a few minutes to process what she had said as his thought process caught up. He finally managed to move his mouth as he licked his lips and finally found his voice.

"Are you sure? Have you check or tested or anything? What makes you think you could be? We have been so careful every time. How could this have happened? No wonder you have been preoccupied. How long have you been thinking about this? Why didn't you say something earlier? Oh hell, come here." Seeing the huge tears rolling down her cheeks.

Reaching over he opened his arms and she moved as best as she could into them. Burying her head in his shoulder he felt her crying as he held her and stroked his finger through her shoulder length hair. He had never expected this to happen, they had made sure to be careful. Doing the job she did was not part of parent making material, he knew that and they had had never ever discussed children. He always presumed that she didn't want kids as she never mentioned them, plus she was always the one who insisted on protection. Placing a few kisses to her head he felt her sniffle against his neck before she sat up.

Letting go of her, she sat up and wiped her cheeks over with the back of her hands. Looking over at Pride she sniffled a little before she spoke.

"What the hell are we going to do Dwayne? I can't be pregnant, not now. We haven't even discussed having a family." Giving him a pleading look.

"Let's take this one step at a time. I take it by the fact you think this is possible then you're late. So how late is late?" Taking her hand in his as he spoke.

"A week, I am never this late. A day or two maybe but never a week." Looking up and seeing him watching her.

"Right then, let's not jump to conclusions. There may be a perfect explanation for this. Stress plays a major factor and so does a few other things. How about we call in and pick up a test on the way home and settle this once and for all. If you are then we will deal with it like we do everything else, hand in hand together. If you're not then we can all relax and see how things go. That sound good to you?" Squeezing her hand.

"Sounds like a plan, but what if I am..." Stopping as she felt his lips brush gently over hers.

"We will manage, I promise." Resting his forehead against hers.

They stayed like for a minute or so, drawing strength and energy from each other. It was Brody who moved first as she sat up and ran her thumb over Prides knuckles where their hands were still joined. Looking between there hands and his face she smiled a little.

"We better get in there, Percy and LaSalle will be wondering what we are doing out here." Nodding her head towards the big doors leading into the office.

"Come on then." Bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing the back of her hand before letting go.

Getting out the car they walked in to find the place empty. Looking around they finally found both agents in interrogation. Instead of interrupting they stood and watch as LaSalle let Percy lead the interrogation. Since no one knew they were there and the place was silent Pride slid his arm around Brody waist and pulled her to his side as he watch through the glass as Percy had the man they were questioning chasing his own tail with the lies he was telling. Feeling Pride pull her closer, she had no problem with leaning on him a little as they stood. She was pleased to see the new member of their team was taking to the team well and was an expert at getting information out of people. Sure enough after ten minutes of questioning Percy had a part confession and a name for an accomplice. Cuffing their man again, they marched him out, no doubt to hand him over to be charged.

Pride and Brody stood and looked at each other before Pride moved a little so he was stood in front of her. Lifting his hand up he brought it to her hair and moved her fringe a little so it wasn't sitting in her left eye. Cupping her cheek with his hand he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, you know that right. No matter what happens later never ever forget that." Kissing her head again and pulling her to him as he gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"I know you do, I love you too." Kissing his neck where her face rested in the crook of his neck.

"We better go help out since this is my office and we both work here as well." Letting her go and stepping away.

Separating from each other they walked out of the observation room and headed across the courtyard. They entered the office in time to see NOPD taking the suspect away and LaSalle and Percy gearing up to get out and round up there others suspect.

"You two got this or want us to go while you write up the reports from the interrogation?" Pride asked LaSalle who was about to pick his jacket up.

LaSalle looked across at Percy who he saw had sat back down smiling. He gathered by that she was happy to let Pride and Brody go round this up. Looking at his Boss he smiled and sat down as well, holding out a piece of paper with the address on. Brody stepped forward and took it, glancing at it before she put it in her pocket. Moving to her desk she grabbed her bag and came to stand at the doors where Pride was waiting for her. Heading out together they hoped it would be a straightforward pickup.

* * *

 **AN2-This was supposed to be a one-shot, but my brain had other ideas. I hope to get the other half up in the next day or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN1- So here is chapter two of what was supposed to be a one-shot.**

* * *

Arriving at the address Lasalle had given them Pride parked the car up and looked across at Brody.

"You ready for this?" Undoing his seatbelt and turning to face her.

"Ready, Let's go roll the guy up." Getting out the car and heading to the trunk.

Standing at the trunk Brody tightened her Kevlar and looked at Pride as he did his up. When she was finished she stepped back and looked up at the house and instantly reached around to draw her weapon. Instinct kicked in and Pride reached around for his, coming to stand level with Brody as he followed her gaze. He couldn't work out what had made her react so quickly till he saw the open door and blood on the white paintwork. Reaching up he closed the trunk and stepped forward a little, Brody stepping to his side as they tagged their way up the path to the door. Taking a stance one either side of the door Pride nodded at Brody who nodded in return.

"NCIS anyone home?" Nudging the door open with her arm as Pride came to stand in front of it, weapon raised aiming into the house.

Slowly making their way inside the house they cleared all the rooms till they reached the back porch. Looking through the screen door Pride caught a glimpse of the pool of blood on the floor and looked up at Brody. He could tell she had seen it as well and was waiting for him to move. Pushing the screen door too, Brody stepped out onto the porch and was greeted with a sight that turned her stomach.

"It's safe out here." Holstering her weapon and looking at Pride as he stepped up beside her.

"I'll call Loretta and the clean up team, tell them to bring scrapers. There's more of his brain on the walls than in his head." Moving away and back into the house.

Brody followed behind and watched as Pride pulled his phone out and sent a message to Loretta. Looking around Pride made his way through the house and out the front door. Dropping down to a seating position he sat on the steps of the house and started to undo the Velcro on his Kevlar. Brody followed him but instead of sitting down she stayed standing up and moved to the foot of the stairs. Reaching her hand out, she asked for the keys as he lifted his Kevlar over his head. Once his Kevlar was off he stood up and pulled the keys out his pocket. Brody looked him over as she saw his shirt where his Kevlar had been.

"Someone's all hot and sweaty, didn't think it was that warm today." Popping the trunk on the car and grabbing her bag before throwing her Kevlar in.

Pride looked down at his shirt and saw the wet sticky shirt and just shook his head. The problem with Kevlar and the dry heat was they didn't go together. Putting his Kevlar in the trunk he pulled at his shirt and loosened it from his chest. It was sticking to him and no matter how he moved, it moved and stuck. Letting Brody shut the truck he followed her up the path to the house and was just about to enter when he saw her do a sort of jump roll towards him. As he saw her move he heard the gunshot ring out but couldn't do anything as he was now caught in a free fall motion.

When his back hit the ground he felt his chest being impacted with Brody's body as she followed him down. He had no idea why but his instincts kicked in and he rolled them both sideways, tucking Brody under him as best as he could. He had reached around for his weapon as soon as he felt the holster free from his body weight. He had no idea where to take aim as he had no idea where the shot came from. The angle they fell at put them sideways to the house so he could at least see the house and stay covering Brody as he looked around. Looking between the house and then back down at Brody he made to move when he saw movement to the right of the house. Without thinking, he took aim, firing off three rounds as he pushed himself to a more upright position.

Finally getting himself into a position where he could see, Pride scanned the house. He looked over to the right-hand side of the house where he saw movement and where he had taken aim and fired. Due to the fact it was sunny he could see through the boarding that went around the underside of the house and caught sight of someone moving. He took it due to the fact they were dragging themselves along the ground that at least one of his shots had hit home. Watching the person drag themselves along the ground he looked between Brody and then back, making sure they never left his sight. It took his brain a few seconds to process what he had just seen as he looked at Brody. It wasn't till he was looking back at the person still trying to drag themselves out the way did he realised what he had just seen.

Whipping back around he looked back at Brody and his whole world stopped dead. His breath caught in his chest and he felt like he couldn't breath. He saw blood on the path, seeping its way into the grass beside her. He looked at her leg where the blood was oozing through her jeans and then up at her face. Her face was contorted in pain as she lay with a bullet wound in her leg. Looking up at Pride she reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out, bring it to her ear.

"Go after him, I would but I seem to be bleeding a little. Go, I will phone for help." Pressing a button on her phone and closing her eyes.

Pride was torn between her lying bleeding and their shooter attempting to make his getaway. Looking across he saw their shooter starting to drag himself towards a car and a possible means of escape. He heard Brody speaking into her phone calling for EMT trucks so he knew she would be taken care of. Giving her one last look, he ran off in the direction of their fugitive to make sure he didn't actually get to make his escape.

Coming to a skidding halt at the feet of the crawling man Pride squared his weapon and dropped down onto one knee. Resting the muzzle of the weapon in the centre of the man's back he used his knee to pin him still.

"Stay still, EMT trucks are on the way. Stay still and I may not apply to much pressure to that leg as I cuff you." Feeling the man trying to struggle away.

When he had the man cuffed he rolled him and pulled him to sitting up against the car, letting him drop back and support himself. Pride looked up as he heard the sirens on the EMT trucks roll up. He stayed standing beside the car as he watched two men stop and stand beside Brody as he motioned for the others to come join him as he stepped away from the car. Standing where he was, he could see everything that was going on with Brody as she was checked over and then carried off to the waiting ambulance. He was standing wrestling with his overpowering urge to go see Brody in the ambulance as she was getting ready to be transported to hospital, and his need to stay with the suspect who was now being treated and getting transported to an ambulance.

He knew his place was with the fugitive, but it didn't take away his sudden and overpowering urge to be with Brody. He couldn't do anything as he watched from a distance as the ambulance doors were shut and Brody disappeared from view. He was so preoccupied watching the ambulance pull away he didn't see Lasalle and Percy pull up along with Loretta in the autopsy van. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder he was brought back to the present. Seeing his friends look at him he gave them a weak attempt at a smile before giving them the rundown on what had happened.

Leading Loretta to the body in the back porch he told her to let him know as soon as she could if it was self-inflicted or if it was murder. Giving Lasalle and Percy the exact details from start to find he of how they ended up in a shootout, he gave them instructions to check out the outer building as that is where he now presumed their shooter was hiding when they arrived. Stepping back he watched as his team set to work yet his mind was somewhere else. He was watching Lasalle and Percy when his phone beeped in his pocket. Taking it out he flicked the screen and couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Hey babe, don't worry about me. Do what needs doing there and I will keep you updated about what's happening with me. It doesn't look as bad as I first thought it was, seems to have nicked the side of my leg instead of going right through it. Don't feel guilty, there was nothing either of us could have done, we should have both checked the out buildings. Do what you do best and I will see you when I get out of here. Our man is under armed guard so he isn't going anywhere, nice shooting by the way, he would have been gone had you not got him. See you soon, and again it was not your fault, love M xx." Reading the text message twice to make sure she was okay.

He was not surprised at the fact she has told him twice that none of this was his fault, she knew he would be second guessing himself and putting the blame squarely on his own shoulders. She was fine and it wasn't as bad as they first thought, which was a good thing. He saw Lasalle pass him on the way to the car with bags of evidence and Loretta loading the body on to her gurney to take to autopsy. The sooner the scene was processed they could leave and he would be on a one-way fast track to the hospital. He knew she was going to be fine, but he needed to see her, touch her, let his eyes and brain see for themselves. Putting the phone back in his pocket he walked towards Percy who was shouldering her rucksack and picking up the last couple of bags of evidence.

"All done?" Not being able to keep the sound of hope out his voice.

"All done here. Lasalle is just snapping where Brody was shot then that's us done. Will drop this all off with Sebastian on the way back and see you when you get back from the hospital." Giving him a ' don't say that's not where you were going with this conversation' look.

"Thanks, Percy, tell Christopher I will text him when I get to the hospital. I'll see when we can questions the suspect at the hospital and let him know that as well." Watching her give him a backward wave as she walked toward Lasalle and the car.

Standing looking around he made sure there was nothing left behind and started to make his way back to his car. He walked up the path and passed the blood from where Brody had been lying. His gut twisted as he recalled every detail clearly and his pace quickened as he went. Arriving at his car he saw the ME truck and Lasalle's car drive away before he got in his car. Starting the car he put it in drive and headed to the hospital, he needed to see her and he wasn't waiting now the scene was done.

Getting out the car at the hospital he headed straight into trauma and flashed his badge. Giving Brody's name he stood strumming his fingers on the counter as he waited for details on where she was. He was about to ask her what was taking so long when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No point checking there, they discharged me." Giving the lady on the desk, a curt thank you nod and slotting her hand in Prides.

Turning to face her he let his eyes take in her full body, letting his gaze linger on her leg. Her jeans were missing from the knee on the left leg, letting him see the crisp clean dressing on her calf. Squeezing her hand, he thanked the lady on the desk and started to walk away with Brody in tow just behind him. Leading them both to the nearest seats he sat down and got Brody to sit beside him. Looking at her leg he gave it a good look from all angles, look to see how much was covered by the dressing. When he was satisfied he looked at her face and he saw her smile at him.

"See, told you it wasn't too bad. A couple of stitches and I am all better. Can we go now since I don't have to be here, you know I hate hospitals." Standing up and tugging at his hand which was still wrapped tightly around hers.

Once he was standing up Brody stood beside him and took a step forward towards the doors. She stopped as she felt Pride was still rooted to the spot. Turning she saw he was looking at her deep in thought. She stood watching him as he thought over whatever it was that had him occupied.

"I thought we were leaving, what's got you so deep in thought?" Seeing him finally process his thoughts.

"That thing we talked about earlier, did you find out an answer to that when you were here?" Looking between her face and down to her abdomen.

Brody was a little perplexed what he was on about till she followed his gaze and thought back to earlier.

"I forgot all about that, my mind was a little caught up in the pain in my leg and the blood. I never mentioned it, but I suppose I should have. Given the pain meds I am on maybe we should find out sooner rather than later. Come on, we can get a test on the way back to the office." Getting him to finally move as she lead him towards the door.

Before leaving he checked how the suspect was doing before walking to the car, or in Brody's case limpin. Pride's thoughts were divided between her leg and the impending thoughts that she could be pregnant. Up until she was injured he had to say that since she told him what was bothering her, he had thought about nothing else. Soon they would find out one way or the other and he was admittedly a little nervous. Finally reaching the car he pulled the keys out his pocket and opened the doors. Feeling Brody let go of his hand he quickly reached out and took it back.

"Wait, I needed to do this before we get caught up in other things." Using her hand to pull her to him.

Once she was in front of him he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. He needed to hold her and feel her against him again. He has seen for himself she was fine, now he needed to hold her and finally let his brain process what had happened. Feeling him bury his face in her neck she slid one hand up his back while the other went up to his head. Holding him close she knew he needed the closeness as a reassurance that she was actually fine. Running her fingers through his hair she placed a few light kisses to the side of his head, letting her lips linger on the piece of soft warm skin near his temple. She felt him kiss her neck as they stood still and if she was honest she needed this as much as he did.

"You still awake there? We really should be getting a move on. We need to stop at the drugs store before it shuts." Feeling him shift against her neck as he both kissed and nipped the skin at the same time.

"Let's go then, we haven't got much time to catch the store." Lifting his head up from her neck and kissing her forehand.

Reaching behind her he opened the door before letting her go completely. He let her get in the car and get comfortable before he shut the door. Walking around he climbed in the car and looked across at her as she did her seatbelt up. Seeing she was ready, he put his belt on before starting the car and heading in the direction of the drug store and the office.

When they arrived at the drugstore he parked the car and looked at Brody. Taking in the sight of her half cut jeans and her scuffed top he shook his head.

"Maybe I should go in and get what we need, you don't look in the slightest bit dressed to be walking into a store for anything, never mind a pregnancy test." Pointing at her jeans.

"Fair point, I do look like I have been dragged through a hedge backwards. You have any idea what you're going for?" Seeing him undo his seatbelt and rest his hand on the door handle.

"Can't be that difficult can it, it's only a simple pregnancy test." Opening the car door and getting out.

Brody sat laughing as she watched him disappear into the drug store. He had no idea, but he would find out soon enough. Walking into the drugs store he smiled at the cashier as he entered and scanned the store for what he needed. After wandering up and down a few aisles, he found what he needed. Well, he found the section he needed and was now at a total loss. There were more types of test kits than flavours of gum. He stood staring at the different brands and was a little lost till he heard a voice coming from his right.

"Anything I can help you with sir?" The cashier asked as she saw the confused look on Prides face.

"I need a..., well my girlfriend needs a..." Not being able to finish the sentence but inclining his head towards all the test kits.

"It's okay sir, you're not the first and won't be the last. Let me ask a few questions and hopefully we can pick the test that will give you the quickest result." Stepping up to the shelves where the various tests sat.

After asking Pride a couple of questions the cashier reached out and took a kit of the shelf, passing it to Pride as he stood feeling a little overwhelmed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Anything else you need sir or is that it?" Looking at Pride as he stood looking at the box in his hand.

"No this is definitely enough." Looking at the cashier and trying to smile.

The cashier smiled back and headed over to the cash register with Pride following behind, still in a slight daze. After paying for the test, he mumbled his thanks as he made a quick exit from the store. Walking to the car he climbed in and sat down with the drug store bag still in his hand. Brody saw the look of total confusion and embarrassment on his face and couldn't help burst out laughing. Hearing her laugh, he turned to look at her as he passed her the bag in his hand.

"That was not funny, I swear I will never ever do that again. I would rather be interrogated than face down a shelf of pregnancy tests, I didn't have a clue." Trying not to laugh at the sound of her laughing.

He watched as she took the bag from his hand and sat with it on her knee. Giving his head a shake he started the car up and pulled away from the drug store, he needed to know now she had the test in her hand what the future had in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**An- Last chapter everyone.**

* * *

Pulling in at the office, Pride parked the car and looked across at Brody. She was still sat clutching the paper bag from the drugs store but was holding it so tight her knuckles were going white.

"You ready to do this? We can wait till we get home if it would be easier." Seeing the fact, her hands were shaking a little.

"No, we need to know. With the medication, I got for that," indicating to her leg "it's better we know." Looking between the bag in her hand and Pride.

"Whatever happens we can do this, it's not the end of the world. Babies happen, just because we haven't talked about them, doesn't mean we can't have them. If you are then it means we don't have to think about and if you're not maybe it's time we sat and talked about the future and long-term." Reaching across and taking her hand in his.

He could feel how badly her hand was now shaking as he held it in his and stroked her knuckles. He knew she was nervous and deep down so was he. The result of this could have long-term implications on not just their life as a couple but also both their careers, hers more than his. Lifting his other hand up, he leaned over a little and cupped her face. Letting his thumb skim her cheek, he saw her close her eyes as she felt the warm of his hand on her face. Running the pad of his thumb over her lips he felt her kiss it as he moved it back and forth. He knew this was not getting anything done, but it was what she need, to ground and calm her. As she opened her eyes she met his gaze and the brown met the green/brown, at that moment all words were rendered inadequate. What needed to be said was said in a look, exchanged in a gaze shared between the two people in the car, their minds and souls so intertwined no words were needed.

Bringing his hand down from her face he squeezed her hand and let go. Still holding her gaze he smiled and she returned the smile. Moving to get out the car he went around and opened her door, offering her his hand as she climbed out. Normally he would have let go but he didn't want to, didn't feel the need to. Instead of letting go he let her climb down beside him before sliding his arm around her waist and moving her to his side. He knew the others would just presume it was due to her leg and he could go with that, they didn't need to know the full ins and outs of things. Shutting the car door over and locking it they made their way slowly inside.

As they reached the big doors leading inside Brody clutched the bag in her hand a little tighter. Stepping inside they made their way slowly to her desk as Lasalle and Percy stood from their desks and made their way over to where Brody and Pride stopped at her desk. Pride let go of Brody long enough for her to reach under her desk and grab her bag, stuffing the drug store bag inside till they got the bathroom. Pride reached out and took the bag, shouldering it as he slid his arm back around Brody's waist. Lasalle and Percy looked Brody up and down and it was Percy who spoke first.

"Hey, girl, good to see you back. What's the damage?" Looking at the dressing on Brody's leg.

"A couple of stitches, lucky it skimmed me. A little sore but yet again I've been lucky." Smiling a little as she looked at her new friend and colleague.

"Good to know, glad you're not outta action. Looks like your jeans took a hit, need any help getting changed?" Percy offered her friend.

"It's okay thanks, think a certain person already has that covered." Looking at Percy then Pride.

"Sure thing. Well you go clean up and I will make coffee for you coming back, gotta get outta paperwork somehow." Laughing as she turned and headed for the kitchen.

"Glad your okay Brody, I may have a new partner now but I still need you around, " Lasalle said as he stepped forward and gave Brody a brief hug. "I better let you go get changed, can't be good having half a pair of pants on." Moving away to follow Percy into the kitchen.

"I need a bath, but guess I will have to make do with a shower. This dressing is waterproof or so they tell me. I feel a little groggy, dizzy and a little headed. They told me the pain meds could do this." Letting her head drop to Prides shoulder.

"Let's get you to the locker room and get sorted out, we have something to do first." Started to walk and lead Brody at the same time.

They walk to the locker room was a slow and careful one. Pride wasn't sure how much the drugs were affecting her so he didn't want to go to fast. When they reached the locker room Pride stopped still, he hadn't really thought this through.

"You want to go check we are the only ones here. Not going to look to good if I come in with you and there are others in there." Finally taking his arm from around Brody's waist, letting her stand on her own.

He watched her just in case she felt wobbly but was pleased to see she looked okay. Standing with her bag still on his shoulder he waited until she had checked the locker room over, coming back out and taking his hand. Stepping inside the locker room behind Brody Pride took the bag off his shoulder and placed it on the bench along the wall. Looking around he watched as Brody sat down and rested her back against the wall. Coming to stand in front of her he dropped to his knees and started to undo the laces of her shoes. He was surprised she had gone for flats and left her boots at home. When they were both off he pulled her socks off and put them with her shoes. Standing up he reached out and took her hands in his, pulling her to standing.

"Clothes off and then shower." Taking a hold of the hem of her top and pulling it up her body.

Soon she was stood in just her underwear as he stood and looked at her. Moving to her bag he opened it and reached inside to get her towel and clean clothes out. He pulled out the first thing his fingers touched which happens to be the bag from the drug store. Looking at it, he looked across at Brody and saw her hold her hand out for it. Passing it to her he stopped and watched her take the box out the bag, dropping the bag to the bench as she looked at the box. Reading the instructions, she looked at Pride and then across at the toilet stalls. Neither said a word as she walked away with the box in her hand, disappearing into one of the stalls.

Pride watched her shut the door and turned back to her bag. Pulling out her clean clothes he laid them on the bench, gathering up the dirty ones and putting them in the bag. Picking her towel up he hung it on one of the hooks just as he heard the door open behind him. Spinning around he saw he walk towards him carrying a small pencil-shaped object in her hand. Looking at her hand he waited till she came and stood beside him before he spoke.

"Let's sit down, how long we got to wait before we know?" Sitting down and waiting for her to sit down next to him.

"Five minutes maximum, could be less if it's positive." Gripping the test tight in her hand.

"Guess there's nothing to do but wait now." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bring her as close as he could to him.

"Now we wait." Was all she could think of to reply as she snuggled into his side and closed her eyes.

They sat in silence as the waited the five minutes for the test to run its time. The whole time he kept a hold of her, taking her free hand in his as he kissed her head. They both kept glancing at his wristwatch which he had somehow managed to place so they could both see it. Watching as the seconds ticked away it felt more like hours than minutes, time seemed to be standing still. They both saw as the pointer on the watch finally hit the time need to indicate the five minutes were up. Brody sat up and looked at her hand, seeing the ends of the test stick sticking out the sides. Pride saw her looking at her hand and wasn't sure what to say so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

Standing up he pulled her to her feet, using both her hands to get her to stand in front of him. Keeping his hand wrapped over here's with the test in, he used his other hand to slid into her hair as he bent and kissed her. He continued to kiss her until they needed to break for air, then rested his head against hers.

"We're going to look together right, whatever it says is fine with me. As long as you're okay with it then I am too. Ready?" Kissing her temple and moving back enough to bring their still joined hands up in front of them both.

Counting aloud to three Pride opened his hand which released her hand as she opened it to reveal the test stick sitting in her palm. Their eyes stayed locked till her hand was fully open and they both looked down together. They both saw the words on the tiny screen at the same time, but it was Pride who looked away first. He looked quickly at the screen then back up at Brody to see her reaction. He watched as she stared at the tiny screen and a smile slowly broke out on her face. By the time she looked up at him, she had a huge ear to ear grin on her face.

"Not pregnant, I take it by the smile on your face you're happy about that?" Watching as she looked back at the test then at Pride.

"Yes, I guess I just don't feel ready for the whole babies and sleepless nights thing. One day maybe but not yet. How do you feel? We have never really sat and discussed the whole babies and family thing have we." Stepping back and sitting down on the bench.

He waited till he was sitting down next to her with her hand in his before he answered.

"Like I said before, I am happy as long as you're happy. If you were pregnant I am not going to lie, the thought of a mini us is kinda cool. Something we created together, a baby we made does sound like something I could definitely live with. I know how you feel about family and commitment, but I would like to think that in the future there was a mini you on the cards, maybe even a wedding." Flashing her that smile of his that she normally melted at.

"Was that a backhanded proposal Dwayne Pride? If it was its the worst and you should really work on it. I have no problems with a wedding one day, as long as it's for keeps. I could even go with a baby or two when the time is right. Now though I still need a shower and some clean clothes, it's not that warm sitting in my underwear." Shivering a little as the cold air around her gave her goosebumps.

Reaching above her head he unhooked the towel and after letting go of her hand he wrapped it around her shoulders. He was pleased to see it was one of the huge bath sheets and covered her really well.

"Go shower and I will be here when you get out." Letting go off the towel edges and moving back.

Watching as Brody made her way over to the shower cubicle, he sat back and rested against the wall. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, letting the stress and tension of the day slowly slip away. He had been on a roller coaster of emotions and was now taking stock of the day. He could hear the water running at the edge of his subconscious mind so he knew she was now getting washed and would be out soon. He was just starting to wonder where she was when he heard the shower switch off. Moving to sit forward he opened his eyes and looked at the closed shower cubicle door. Finally, it opened and out stepped a still dripping wet Brody. Standing up he waited till she walked up to him and stepped within arms reach.

"You feeling better? You look a lot better and cleaner." Closing the small gap between them as he reached up and took the corner of the towel in his hand.

Gently rubbing the edge of the towel across her face, he dried the water droplets off before letting the towel drop again. Placing his hands around her back he rubbed them up and down, using the motion to dry her whilst getting to be close to her at the same time. As he dried her back he locked eyes with her and he couldn't help the smile that started on his lips.

"What are you grinning about? For someone who started the day thinking they were pregnant, then getting shot am I not sure what you can find to grin about." Moving his hands around to where her arms were under the towel.

She continued to grin at him as he dried her arms through the towel. By the time he stopped and let his hand fall away, she was standing with an ear-splitting smile on her face. He watched her take the towel and move it away from her body. He stood still as she bend and gave her legs a quick run over before standing back up, throwing the towel onto the bench behind him.

"The whole reason I am grinning as you put it is because of everything I have been through today. I started out thinking I was pregnant and panicking like hell only to find out I am not, which is a reason to smile. I also got shot today which again was not a great experience, but I walked away with a few stitches. Today seems to be my lucky day, I am not pregnant, I am not dead and I also have you to kiss." Reaching up and capturing his lips as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck and push her body flush against his.

He returned the kiss with as much passion and enthusiasm as she was putting into it, only to find her hands moving from his neck down his back and under his shirt. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her as she tried to nibble on his lip. Seeing the mischief on her face he knew where this was heading and after the day he had he was not going to argue.

"We both know where this headed, you got anything with you to make sure we don't have a repeat of today in a month's time?" Moving his head so he could nip and kiss along her jaw.

"You should know I don't start something I can't finish. I would have expected you to have some as well, after what we have done in the past you should be a better Boy Scout and be prepared." Using her hands to skim over his chest under his shirt before moving to make a start on the buttons.

As she undid his shirt buttons he let his hands wander over the naked skin of her back. He worked his hands up and down as he made his way to her ass, making sure both hands reached their destination at the same time. Cupping her ass, he pulled her groin flush with his, letting her feel how much he wanted her. When she felt him grind against her she pushed back, causing even more contact between them. As he kissed her ear he bit down and groaned at the same time, she knew just how much to push him. Kissing her neck and across her chest he felt her undo his belt and slide it off, throwing it on the floor when she was done. The next thing he knew his pants were around his ankles as he tried to kick his shoes off.

When he had finally managed to free himself of his shoes and pants he spun them both around and walked forwards causing her to walk backwards. As the back of her legs hit the bench she felt him continue to push till she was moving down to a sitting position. As she sat down on the bench he let go of her enough to move the towel so it was under her head as he lay her down. Stepping back a little he stood upright and pushed his boxer shorts off. Letting them pool at his feet he stepped out of them and bent down to grab his pants. Picking up his pants he pulled his wallet out and flipped it open.

Lying on the bench she watched as he pulled his wallet out his pants pocket and opened it. After digging around in it, he pulled out a small square packet. Seeing the small packet see smiled, he had learnt how spontaneous she could be and was indeed prepared. She contoured to eye him up as he opens the packet and rolled the condom down over his erection. Dis-guarding the wrapper he moved over to her and covered her body with his. Neither was now in the mood for slow and gently as he thrust forward and joined them together. Feeling her move her legs around his waist he shifted slightly, giving him deeper thrust power as he slid in and out faster and harder with each thrust.

Sex was normally something they both took slowly but not today's. The emotions of the day's events had taken their toll on both of them and she meet him thrust for thrust. It was frantic and heated and involved a lotto of swear words as his strokes became shorter and more out of rhythm. He felt her clench tight around him as she came, gripping him tight as he thrust once more, reaching his climax just after hers. Holding still above her he felt the muscles in his arms straining to keep him up, but as he went to move he felt her pull him down to her as she over them both to a side by side position. Now they were lying facing each other he could pull her close to him, before moving them both and lying with his back on the bench and her draped over him like a blanket.

He was not exactly comfortable, but it would do, as long as she was okay then so was he. He could feel her cuddle into his chest as she slid an arm up his chest and another around his waist. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to, it was getting late and he was sure there had been a mention of coffee before they came down. Shifting a little, he felt her move with him as he kissed her hair.

"Hey you, we got to move. Yes, that was fun, a little fast and furious but we can't stay here. This is the women's locker room and we did have people waiting on us." Hearing her whimper a protest as he moved again.

"Fine I will get up but I need to say something first." Moving to sit up but straddling him. "Thank you for today, I know I sprang the might be pregnant thing on you but you stepped up and I love you for that I didn't love you before but anyway. As for the shot thing, I would do that again any day, to save you. I know you have held back from making a comment, but it will come when we fill the reports in. If you feel the need to place a reprimand in my jacket I understand, I do probably deserve it. Anyway, may be we should move as this is yet again cold and, as you have said, we do have people, waiting on us." Dropping to brush her lips across his before using her hands on the bench to support herself, before swinging her legs over him and standing up.

Once she was stood up she reached out and took his hands, pulling him to first sitting then standing. As he stood he pulled her to him and kissed her. He kissed her till neither could breath and they were both seeing stars, or at least he was. When he stepped back he held her loosely around the waist, kissing her forehead and cheek. Reaching over he picked her clothes up, a piece at a time and helped her dress. Only when she was dressed did he bend down and gathered up his clothes to get ready.

Finally, they were both ready and standing hand in hand with her bag back over his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled before reaching for the door lock and turning so they could exit the room. As they exited the room they stayed hand in hand till they neared the doors leading back through to the office. Stopping her before they went through the he looked at there joined before bringing them to his lips and kissing the back of her hand.

"I love you, Merri, you know that right?" Seeing her look at him.

"I love you too, Dwayne. Now let's go do what we do best." Seeing him faulted as she went to step away.

"One last thing before we go as it will not be in the reports. Today you threw yourself in front of me to save me being shot. At the time, you did it you didn't even know if your were pregnant or not. If we ever decided to have a family and you pull a stunt like that I swear I will have not only your ass but your badge and weapon, got that?" Fixing her with his best glare.

"Got it, it won't happen again boss." Seeing her trying not to smirk as she called him boss.

"Move now." Smacking her ass with one hand and opening the door with the other.

They had both said their piece on the day's events and we're now done with talking. Things could now settle back down.


End file.
